


Toivo

by LeenaStiina



Series: Esirippu laskeutui, mitä sitten tapahtui [4]
Category: Kaasua Komisario Palmu! - Elstelä
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaStiina/pseuds/LeenaStiina
Summary: Väinö Kokin näkökulma siihen, miten se sai alkunsa.





	Toivo

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu HKT:n ”Kaasua, komisario Palmu” -esityksen inspiroimana. Tämä on sarjan neljäs osa, joka on suoraa jatkoa edelliseen.

Kuurnan hautajaiset olivat yhtä kidutusta Kokille. Hän ei ollut juuri nukkunut yöllä eikä hän pitänyt edustustehtävistä – ja hautajaiset olivat niistä ehdottomasti pahimpia. Hän näki paikalle saapuneiden vainajan sukulaisten vilkuilevan epäilevästi heihin kolmeen päin ja supisevan keskenään. Kuvittelivatko nämä heidät turvamiehiksi, kunniakujaksi vai vainajan juomakavereiksi, sitä hän ei osannut sanoa, mutta he tuntuivat saavan suhteettoman paljon huomiota osakseen tilaisuuden huomioon ottaen.

Aatelissuvun viimeisen vesan hautajaisista ei seremonioita puuttunut, vaikka kyse olikin murhaajasta. Ilmeisesti Palmu oli jälleen vedellyt naruista ja saanut rikostutkinnan pidettyä mahdollisimman salassa, eikä koko totuutta rouva Skrofin murhasta ollut paljastettu edes neiti Skrofille tai herra Lankelalle, saati sitten sukulaistädeille.

Koko lavean ruumissaarnan ajan Kokin mielessä pyörivät Kuurnan lähes viimeiset sanat: _”Luulette, että on toiseksi paras ratkaisu olla hänen lähellään. Työtoverina, ystävänä, luotettuna.”_ Ja samalla hän näki edessään Toivon kysyvät kasvot eilisillalta. Tämä oli puhunut ystävyydestä ja välittämisestä. Olivatko he ystäviä? Kokki ei ollut tiennyt mitä vastata, joten hän ei ollut vastannut mitään vaan etsinyt ne sanat, jotka todennäköisimmin saisivat Toivon lähtemään pois. Ja siinä hän oli onnistunut.

Toivo oli katsonut häneen niin odottavasti, niin epävarmana ja toiveikkaana, että Kokilla ei ollut ollut muuta mahdollisuutta. Hän ei ollut halunnut uskoa Kuurnan sanoja, oli päättäväisesti unohtanut ne koko viikoksi ja uskonut voivansa jatkaa kuten ennenkin. Hänen ja Toivon työtoveruus ei ollut lainkaan sama asia kuin Kuurnan ja Lankelan tiivis ystävyys. Kokki olisi turvassa niin kauan kuin pitäisi asiat ennallaan.

Mutta sitten Toivo oli saapunut julistamaan ystävyyttään kiihkeänä, tuulentuivertamin hiuksin ja niin puoleensavetävänä, ettei Kokki enää voinut teeskennellä, etteikö hän olisi ollut yhtä upottavassa suossa kuin Kuurnakin.

Hänen oli päästävä turvaan ja ainoa, minkä hän siinä tilanteessa keksi, oli Toivon loukkaaminen, heidän suhteensa palauttaminen alkuperäiselle kylmäkiskoiselle kollegiaalisuuden tasolle. Se ei ehkä riittäisi pelastamaan heitä, mutta ainakin se olisi alku.

Tyytyväisenä ja epätoivoisena Kokki katsoi, kun Toivo – ei vaan Virta, ei enää Toivo, ei koskaan – poistui loukattuna, ja samanlaiset tunteet myllersivät hänen mielessään myös nyt hänen istuessaan tämän vieressä kirkonpenkissä. Heidän olkapäänsä koskettivat välillä toisiaan, mutta aina silloin Virta liikahti nopeasti hieman kauemmas. Kokki tunsi vihdoin suunnatonta sympatiaa Kuurnaa kohtaan. Tämä oli todella helvetti.

Muistotilaisuuteen heidän ei onneksi oletettu osallistuvan, joten kun arkku oli laskettu – Kokki ja Virta päätyivät Palmun töytäyksestä jopa arkunkantajiksi, koska muutama Kuurnan uskollinen vasalli oli liian heikossa kunnossa suorittaakseen tehtäviään – ja vaakuna särjetty Kurströmien vapaaherrallisen suvun päättymisen merkiksi, he olivat vihdoin vapaita.

Palmu mutisi jotakin konjakkipullosta poliisiasemalla, mutta Kokki kieltäytyi päättäväisen kohteliaasti eivätkä Palmu tai Virta yrittäneet estää häntä; viimeksi mainittu ei edes katsonut Kokkiin päin vaan tarkasteli ilmeisen keskittyneesti kirkon oven arkkitehtuuria. Kokki uskotteli itselleen olevansa iloinen tällaisesta välinpitämättömyydestä. Päivä oli ollut ennalta luultuakin raskaampi, ja hän halusi vain nukkua. Huomenna olisi jälleen uusi työpäivä ja hänen täytyisi vahvistaa itseään kohtaamaan Virran pettynyt ja loukkaantunut katse. Kokin onnistui paeta paikalta ilman selityksiä, mutta onnistuminen ei ollut koskaan tuntunut yhtä tyhjältä.

Seuraava työviikko oli juuri niin helvetillinen kuin Kokki oli pelännyt, mutta ei aivan siten kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Virta ei edelleenkään sanonut mitään, ei katsonut syyttävästi eikä tuhissut loukkaantuneena, vaan oli yksinkertaisesti täysin huomioimatta Kokkia ellei työ toisin pakottanut. Virta kieltäytyi yhteisistä lounaista, upposi työhönsä jakamattomalla tarmolla ja pysyi vaiti. Kun Kokillakaan ollut mitään sanottavaa, työhuoneessa vallitsi hiljaisuus. Jos hän sai itsensä kiinni vilkuilusta Virran suuntaan, hän keksi asiaa muualle ja lähes nautti vatsassaan tuntuvista ikävän kouristuksista ollessaan poissa Virran läheisyydestä. Ainakin hän kykeni sentään edelleen lähtemään pois tämän luota.

Siinä missä maanantai oli ollut tuskallinen, oli tiistai jo helpompi. Kun Virta ei selvästikään luonut syyttäviä silmäyksiä, ei Kokin myöskään tarvinnut koko ajan vahtia niitä ja hän saattoi keskittyä hetkeksi töihinsäkin. Keskiviikkona heillä oli niin kiireinen päivä, että Kokki ei ehtinyt ajatella mitään muuta; ikävä lapsen pahoinpitelytapaus vei kaiken huomion. Iltaa kohden Kokki kuitenkin sattui katsahtamaan Virtaan päin kuin vanhasta tottumuksesta ja hän näki toisen tyhjän tuijotuksen, tummat silmänaluset ja lamaantuneen ilmeen. Vaikka Kokki koetti selittää ilmettä päivän tapahtumilla, pieni ääni hänen sisällään huomautti, että noita silmänalusia ei saatu yhden päivän aikana.

Kokin lähtiessä kotiin hän kohtasi vahingossa Virran katseen ensimmäisen kerran neljään päivään, ja toisen kasvoille kuin vahingossa sekunniksi levinnyt hymy – kuin jonkin asian oivallus – jäi vainoamaan häntä koko yöksi. Aamuyöhön asti hän pyöri sängyssään ja koetti arvella, miksi Toivo oikein oli hymyillyt hänelle. Loppupuoli yöstä kului hänen säälimättömän mielikuvituksensa luomassa kieroutuneessa tulkinnassa tästä katseesta, ja Kokki heräsi aamulla pyjamanhousut tahmeina ja hengitys huohottaen, mutta heräämistä seurannutta rentoa oloa kesti noin kymmenen sekuntia, kunnes viime viikkojen tapahtumat vyöryivät hänen ylitseen ja hän tajusi missä oli ja kenen kanssa ei ollut.

Torstai olikin unen seurauksena jälleen kidutusta. En uutta juttua, ei enää mitään puhtaaksikirjoitettavaa, ei siivottavaa, ei hyvää syytä kadota toiseen huoneeseen. Kaiken aikaa Kokin mielessä pyöri välähdyksiä unesta, jota hän ei kunnolla muistanut, mutta jonka aihe ja päähenkilö olivat selvääkin selvemmät. Kokki venytti lounastaukonsa äärimmilleen ja käytti häikäilemättömästi hyväkseen Palmun myötätuntoa viime viikon tapahtumista, vetosi väsymykseen ja lähti mahdollisimman aikaisin kotiin.

Mutta mikään ei auttanut siihen, että perjantaina hänen oli tultava takaisin töihin. Jälleen yhden lähes unettoman yön jälkeen Kokki tuli työhuoneeseen paljon ennen kollegojaan ja vietti aamun varhaiset tunnit tuijottamalla tylsämielisesti päivän lehden palvelukseen halutaan -palstaa. Hän ei ollut varma, kauanko jaksaisi tätä. Ystäviä tai ei, hän vain pitkittäisi kärsimystään, jos jatkaisi Toivon lähellä roikkumista. Mutta hän halusi olla poliisi, hän oli hyvä työssään, eikä Toivo loputtomiin voinut pysyä heidän osastollaan; tämän suunta oli ylöspäin ja tämä pesti oli vain kokemuksen hankkimista ennen opintojen jatkamista ja uralla etenemistä. Jos Kokki kestäisi tämän lyhyen ajan, saisi hän toivottavasti piankin rauhansa takaisin Toivon lähtiessä muihin töihin. Ajatus tästä lähdöstä kaihersi tosin Kokin mielessä enemmän kuin hän tahtoi myöntää. Hän oli ilmiselvästi jo liian syvällä; ehkä oli jo liian myöhäistä seurata Kuurnan neuvoa. Kenties oli parempi vain odottaa, että heidän tiensä jossakin vaiheessa väistämättä eroaisivat ja se sitten siitä.

Kokin saatua itsensä lähes uskomaan omia vakuuttelujaan, astui Toivo sisään ja näytti juuri ja juuri yhtä hyvin nukkuneelta kuin Kokki itse. Toinen ei katsonut häneen päinkään vaan käveli jäykästi huoneen läpi viemään takkinsa naulaan. Kokki ei edes viitsinyt enää uskotalla itselleen, etteikö hän seurannut Toivon jokaista liikettä. Tämä seisoi hetken naulakolla selkä huoneeseen päin, mutta kääntyi sitten äkkiä ja sai Kokin kiinni tuijottamasta. He tarkastelivat toisiaan hetken, sitten Toivo näytti tehneen jonkin päätöksen ja lähestyi Kokkia ripein askelin. Kokki seurasi toista silmillään, kunnes tämä seisahtui hänen pöytänsä viereen. Toivo seisoi aivan hänen takanaan, Kokki tunsi tästä huokuvan lämmön ja kuuli epäsäännöllisen hengityksen, mutta ei rohjennut kääntyä enää katsomaan. Hän pelkäsi mitä nyt oli tulossa. Aikoiko Toivo lopullisesti katkaista heidän välinsä? Ilmoittaa jättävänsä paikkansa poliisissa? Haluavansa jatkaa etäisinä työtovereina? Kokki ei tiennyt pelkäsikö vai toivoiko hän mitään näistä vaihtoehdoista.

Hiljaisuus tuntui siltä, että se voisi venyä jälleen pitkäksi, ja Kokki oli jo puoliksi kääntymässä katsomaan, mitä Toivon ilme kertoisi, mutta sitten hän kuuli tämän huokaisevan syvään ja tunsi varovaisen kosketuksen olkapäällään. Hän jähmettyi paikalleen kesken liikkeen.

”Väinö, minä…”

Ovi kolahti ja Palmu astui sisään itselleen ominaisella kolinalla.

”Kokki”, hän karjaisi. ”Missä on päivän lehti?!”

Kokki istui edelleen jähmettyneenä paikoillaan, mutta hän tunsi, miten Toivo veti nopeasti kätensä pois.

”Kokki!” Palmu karjahti uudelleen ja vihdoin Kokki sai itsensä liikkumaan sen verran, että taitteli lehden kokoon ja ojensi sen esimiehelleen.

”No niin, töihin siitä nyt”, Palmu murahti vielä. ”Kello on jo yli yhdeksän, ja jos minun pitää alkaa tehdä töistä aamuvarhaisella, niin te liitytte kyllä seuraan. Selvittäkää iltarientonne myöhemmin.”

Kokki vilkaisi tutkivasti komisarioon päin. Vihjailiko tämä jotakin? Mutta Palmu näytti normaalilta aamuärtyneeltä itseltään ja oli jo kääntynyt lehden puoleen. Toivo oli myös siirtynyt huomaamattomasti oman työpöytänsä ääreen ja järjesteli jo valmiiksi täysin siisteissä pinoissa olevia papereita. Kokki palasi tuijottamaan miettiväisenä lehden jättämään tyhjää kohtaa pöydällään, vaikka hänen kätensä alkoi automaattisesti selata raporttipinoa.

Mitä Toivo oli halunnut sanoa? Tämä ei ollut kuulostanut vihaiselta – ja oli sitä paitsi kutsunut Kokkia etunimeltä, mitä oli joskus aikaisemminkin tapahtunut, mutta tiukasti vain työajan ulkopuolella. Mitä se merkitsi?

Aamupäivä oli hiljainen, ja Kokista tuntui, että sekä hän että Toivo koettivat epätoivoisesti keksiä jotakin tekemistä. Kokki olisi periaatteessa voinut mennä passipoliisien taukohuoneeseen kyselemään kuluneen yön tapatumista, kuten hän joskus teki saadakseen tietää, oliko jotakin, joka liittyisi heidän ratkaisemattomiin juttuihinsa. Mutta siinä missä hän oli muutama päivä aikaisemmin kaivannut pakopaikkaa, ei hän enää halunnut lähteä minnekään. Jos jossakin välissä tulisi hetki, jolloin Palmu ei olisi paikalla, täytyisi hänen olla, jotta Toivo saisi sanottua asiansa. Epätietoisuus oli tuskallista!

Mutta sellaista hetkeä ei tullut. Palmu tuntui kuin piruuttaan pysyttelevän työhuoneessa, ja sen kerran, kun Kokki teki yrityksen lähteä ulos niin, että Toivo olisi halutessaan voinut seurata häntä, tuli Palmukin perässä mutisten jotakin alaistensa vahtimisesta ja ylilämpimästä huoneesta. Kokki ei voinut olla vilkaisematta Toivoon päin, ja hän oli näkevinään tämän kasvoilla yhtä lannistuneen ilmeen kuin miltä Kokista sillä hetkellä tuntui. Se lisäsi hänen uteliaisuuttaan yhtä paljon kuin huolestumistaankin.

Kotiinlähtö oli yhtä hankalaa. Toivo ei tuntunut pitävän kiirettä, joten Kokkikaan ei halunnut lähteä. Palmu oli viimein kello viiden jälkeen kadonnut perjantai-illalliselleen, mutta vaikka he olivat nyt kahden, ei Toivo enää pyrkinyt puheisiin hänen kanssaan. Ei kai tämä ollut päättänyt jättää asiaansa sikseen?

Kokki pyöritteli asiaa mielessään lähemmäs puoli tuntia, kunnes tuli ajatelleeksi, että toinen kenties odotti hänen lähtöään voidakseen liittyä seuraan. Hän alkoi siis keräillä hyvin huomiota herättävästi tavaroitaan ja kolistella laatikoita. Toivo vilkaisi ylös kirjoituskoneeltaan, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään lopettaakseen omia töitään, joten lopulta Kokin oli vain lähdettävä. Hän mutisi epämääräisen hyvien iltojen toivotuksen, vilkaisi nopeasti vielä kerran Toivoon päin ja jäi kiinni tämän miettiväiseen katseeseen.

Hetken kuluttua Toivo pudisti päätään, nyökkäsi ja kääntyi sanaakaan sanomatta takaisin työhönsä. Kokki käveli ulos yhtä epätoivoisena kuin oli aamulla töihin tullut.

Hän ei mennyt suoraan kotiinsa vaan koetti selvittää ajatuksiaan kiertämällä Kaivopuiston rannan kautta. Sadekuuro yllätti hänet Merisatamanrannassa ja hän kiirehti loppumatkan kotiinsa.

Avatessaan talonsa porraskäytävän oven, hän meinasi epähuomiossa hämärässä kompastua oven viereiseen seinään nojanneeseen henkilöön.

”Hei, ei tämä ole mitkään nukkumapaikka”, Kokki kivahti. Ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun joku onneton elämän murjoma torkkui heidän rapussaan. Mutta harvemmin näin kesällä.

”Missä sinä oikein viivyit?” kysyi onneton, ja Kokki tunnisti Toivon äänen. Kokki henkäisi syvään ja koetti nähdä toisen kasvot, mutta hämärässä hän ei lainkaan saanut selvää Toivon ilmeestä. He olivat molemmat hetken hiljaa, sitten Toivo kysyi varovaisesti:

”Olenko enää tervetullut?”

Kokki päästi ulos huomaamattaan pidättelemänsä hengityksen ja sen ääni kaikui hiljaisessa porrashuoneessa.

”Tule”, hän sanoi ja lähti kiipeämään ylöspäin. He eivät sanoneet muuta ennen kuin olivat Kokin huoneen rauhassa. Kokki etsi pyykkipinostaan pyyhkeen – tai ehkä tyynyliinan – ja yritti kuivata siihen hiuksiaan ja sen jälkeen pelastaa läpimärän hattunsa muodon.

”Missä sinä olet ehtinyt kastua?” Toivo kysyi lempeän moittivan kuuloisena.

”Sateessa”, Kokki tuhahti, mutta kuuli sitten oman äänensävynsä ja lisäsi puoliksi anteeksipyytävästi. ”Kävelin rannan kautta, siellä satoi.”

Toivo katsoi häntä huokaisten ja jälleen päätään pudistaen. Se tuntui olevan jo tapa toisen ollessa samassa huoneessa Kokin kanssa. Kokki ei pystynyt katsomaan Toivoon päin pidempään, jottei alkaisi liian töykeästi vaatia selityksiä, vaan suuntasi silmänsä lattiaan. Siellä hänen katseensa osui lankkuihin jääneeseen viskitahraan. Hänen vuokraemäntänsä oli vienyt heti seuraavana päivänä likaantuneen maton pestäväksi – Kokin kustannuksella tietenkin – motkottaen mennessään nuorten miesten hurjista juomingeista, mutta viskitahra oli jäänyt puulattiaan ilkkuvasti muistuttamaan häntä tuosta illasta.

Kokki ei halunnut toistaa sen illan tapahtumia, joten hän koetti sanoa jotakin ennen kuin hiljaisuus venyisi niin pitkäksi, ettei mitään sanottavaa enää olisi.

”Haluatko…?” hän viittasi lattiaan päin ja irvisti nolostuneena. ”…viskiä?”

Toivolta pääsi hermostunut nauru. ”Kiitos ei, se ei ehkä ole hyvä ajatus juuri nyt.”

Toivo piti pienen tauon ja veti syvän henkeä. ”Sinä luit palvelukseen halutaan -ilmoituksia tänä aamuna.”

Kokki rypisti kulmiaan. Mitä ihmettä? Hän ei muistanut, että olisi… tai ehkä siinä lehdessä oli ollut jotain sellaista, mutta eihän hän niitä ollut lukenut. Eihän hän ollut lukenut mitään vaan nauttinut Toivon kädestä olallaan ja samalla pelännyt tämän seuraavia sanoja.

”Aiotko sinä vaihtaa alaa?” Toivo kysyi nyt hieman vaativammin. ”Siksikö kun minä silloin…?”

Palaset alkoivat loksahdella kohdalleen. Toivo luuli, että hän aikoi… Siksi tämä oli halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan. Ei siksi, että Toivo todella olisi halunnut puhua hänen kanssaan. Siitäkö tässä vain oli kyse? Aikoiko toinen nyt tarjoutua itse lähtemään, koska heidän työtoveruutensa ei enää sujunut entiseen tapaan? Vai kannustaa hänet etsimän uutta työtä? Ei ihme, ettei Toivo ollut halunnut puhua Palmun kuullen, jos tämä oli hänen asiansa. Miksi Kokki oikeastaan oli edes alkanut kuvitella, että Toivolla olisi ollut jotakin muuta sydämellään. Kokki oli ollut viimeksi niin loukkaava sanoissaan, että olihan tietenkin turha kuvitella mitään muuta.

Toivo oli jossakin vaiheessa astunut eteenpäin, koska tämän seuraavat sanat kuuluivat hiljaa, mutta hätkähdyttävän läheltä.

”Älä mene.”

Kokki katsoi vihdoin ylös Toivon kasvoihin. Tämä katsoi häntä niin surullisen ja anovan näköisenä, että Kokin sanat juuttuivat kurkkuun. Hän pudisti päätään, vaikka ymmärsi, ettei se ollut järin yksiselitteinen vastaus. Toivo ei silti kysynyt mitä Kokki oikein tarkoitti, vaan toisen katse terävöityi, ja Kokista tuntui kuin Toivo olisi vilkaissut muutaman kerran alaspäin hänen huuliaan, mutta ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Sitä hän ei kuitenkaan uskonut voivansa kuvitella, että toinen kumartui aavistuksen verran häntä kohden.

Mutta sitten hetki särkyi ja Toivo vetäytyi taaksepäin ja vilkaisi huoneeseen päin.

”Voinko istua?”

Kokki nyökkäsi, mutta jäi itse paikoilleen seisomaan. Oliko hän nähnyt väärin vai oliko Toivo todella aikonut…? Mitä? Suudella häntä? Sanoa jotakin luottamuksellista? Ja mitä hänen olisi pitänyt ymmärtää tehdä, jottei tämä olisi vetäytynyt pois? Hetki oli ollut niin lyhyt ja odottamaton, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt reagoida siihen millään tavalla.

”Haluatko vaihtaa jotakin kuivempaa yllesi”, hän kuuli Toivon kysyvän, mutta ei tuolin suunnalta vain hänen sängyltään, jonka tämä nähtävästi oli valinnut istuinpaikakseen. ”Ota nyt ainakin takkisi pois. Sinä tiputtelet vettä lattiaparallesi.”

Huojentuneena siitä, että joku antoi hänelle toimintaohjeet edes hetkeksi, Kokki kuori litimärän päällystakkinsa pois ja ripusti sen mahdollisimman huolellisesti tuolille kuivumaan. Puvun takki näytti myös kärsineen vesivahinkoja, joten Kokki riisui senkin. Housutkaan eivät olleet täysin kuvat, mutta niitä hän ei sentään aikonut riisua!

Vilkaisu sängylle kertoi, että Toivo oli noudattanut ehdotustaan myös omien takkiensa suhteen, eikä ollut ilmeisesti lakannut katsomasta Kokkiin päin koko aikana. Toinen näytti niin luontevalta ja kotoisalta paitahihasillaan hänen sängyllään, että Kokin kurkkua kuristi.

Hän koetti sadannen kerran sinä päivänä lukea Toivon ilmettä, mutta ei enää uskonut omiin käsityksiinsä mistään. Jos hän nyt alkaisi kuvitella asioita ja käyttäytyisi sen mukaan, voisi hän karkottaa Toivon ainiaaksi. Eikä hän enää halunnut sitä. Tapahtui mitä tapahtui, hän halusi olla edes puheväleissä tämän kanssa. Hän oli aivan yhtä voimaton rikkomaan heidän välejään kuin Kuurna oli ollut Lankelan kanssa.

”Istu nyt alas”, sanoi Toivo väsyneen kuuloisena. ”Minä tulin puhumaan kanssasi, en tappelemaan. Sinun ei tarvitse koko ajan seistä lähellä pakotietä.”

”Tarkoitatko, että en pärjäisi tappelussa sinua vastaan?” Kokki huomautti ennen kuin ehti edes ajatella mitä oli sanomassa. Hän irvisti nolona; ei hän ollut tarkoittanut kommenttiaan loukkaukseksi.

Mutta hänen hämmästyksekseen Toivo vain nauroi ja taputti sängynreunaa vierellään. ”Tule nyt.”

Kokki katsahti apua etsien ainoaan tuoliinsa, mutta se oli täynnä hänen kuivuvia takkejaan. Koska pakotietä ei ollut, hän asettui varovasti sänkynsä reunalle soveliaaksi arvioimansa matkan päähän Toivosta.

Tämä kääntyi heti puoliksi häneen päin ja alkoi yhtäkkiä puhua kuin tällä olisi ollut kiire jonnekin.

”Minä haluan selvittää tämän. On kauheaa olla töissä, olla kotona ja kuvitella, mitä kaikkea sinä minusta ajattelet”, Toivo selitti niin nopeasti, että melkein sotkeentui sanoihinsa. ”Olenko minä tehnyt jotakin vai onko tämä vain väärinymmärrystä? Miksi me emme kykene enää puhumaan toisillemme? Sanoinko minä viimeksi täällä jotakin väärin? Jos minä annoin ymmärtää tunteistani jotakin, mihin sinä et voi vastata, ei sinun tarvitse. Ymmärrän kyllä, ettet sinä… Ja meidän työmmekin on sellainen… Minä en koskaan käyttäisi ystävyyttämme hyväkseni painostaakseni sinua johonkin sopimattomaan tai sinulle vastenmieliseen. Ei minun tunteillani ole väliä, en minä oleta sinun vastaavan niihin… Minä haluan vain, että olemme niin kuin ennenkin, että olemme ystäviä – tai edes jotakin…”

Toivon selitys muuttui loppua kohden katkonaisemmaksi ja tukahtui lopulta kesken lauseen.

”Sopimatonta? Vastenmielistä?” Kokki toisti sanat, joita ei ollut lainkaan ymmärtänyt. ”Mitä sopimatonta sinä oikein voisit minulta haluta?”

Toivon ilme muuttui epävarmasta epätoivoiseksi.

”Etkö todellakaan ymmärrä, Väinö? Etkö ole huomannut?”

Kokki pudisti päätään. Hänen mielensä huusi useampiakin sopimattomia asioita, joita hän halusi Toivolta, mutta toisin päin hän ei kyennyt keksimään mitään.

”Etkö sinä ole ollut niin kylmäkiskoinen minua kohtaan siksi, että halusit olla rohkaisematta minua? Koska et halunnut, että kuvittelisin sinunkin haluavan jotakin tapahtuvan meidän välillämme?” Toivo kuulosti lähes tuskastuneelta, luultavasti Kokin yhä jatkuvan ymmärtämättömyyden takia.

Kokin pää oli niin pyörällä, että huonekin tuntui sumentuvan ja vain Toivo oli enää tarkkarajaisena hänen näkökentässään. Tämän jokainen sana oli juuri sitä, mitä hän oli aina halunnut kuulla. Kokki pystyi niin helposti kuvittelemaan jokaisen niistä tarkoittavan sitä, että Toivokin tunsi jotakin häntä kohtaan, mutta mitä toinen sanoillaan oikeasti tarkoitti, sitä hän ei kyennyt parhaimmalla tahdollaankaan ymmärtämään.

”Minä en… Minä en käsitä, mitä sinä tarkoitat…” hän änkytti lähes anteeksipyytävästi. Hän ei kestäisi, jos Toivo nyt väsyisi häneen ja lähtisi pois.

Toivo sulki silmänsä. Siinä se nyt oli, Kokki ajatteli, nyt tämä lähtisi pois eikä enää koskaan tahtoisi puhua hänen kanssaan. Kokki painoi päänsä alas ja tuijotti tiukasti päiväpeittonsa raitoja. Ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi nähdä toisen kävelevän pois.

Hän tunsi kosketuksen leuallaan. Toivon käsi nosti sitä ylöspäin ja Kokki antoi sen tapahtua, mutta sulki silti silmänsä. Sitten Toivo suuteli häntä. Ei hellästi tai varovaisesti vaan päättäväisesti kuin olisi halunnut lopullisesti päättää tämän oudon keskustelun.

Kokin silmät rävähtivät auki, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti vastaamaan suudelmaan, oli Toivo jo vetäytynyt pois.

”Minä tarkoitan tätä”, Toivo sanoi hieman hengästyneenä, mutta samalla painokkaasti kuin pitkämielinen opettaja. ”En käsitä, miten sinä et ole voinut huomata, miten olen tuijottanut sinua kuin ihastunut koulutyttö.”

Kokki oli hionut koko virkauransa ajan taitoaan näyttää aina siltä kuin hän olisi jo pitkään tiennyt mitä vastapuoli milloinkin aikoo sanoa ja ettei mikään voisi yllättää häntä. Mutta Toivon sanat saivat hänen kasvoilleen nousemaan luultavasti typertyneimmän ilmeen, mikä niillä oli koskaan nähty. Eikä sanaakaan tullut ulos hänen suustaan.

”Tahdotko sinä tätä?” toinen kysyi edelleen asiallisesti kuin olisi keskustellut säästä, mutta Kokki oli huomaavinaan epävarmuuden häilähtävän Toivon näennäisen huolettomuuden alla. Kokki sai viimein ajatuksistaan kiinni ja tarttui Toivon käsivarsiin. Hän ei aikonut enää jäädä tässä toiseksi.

”Et voi tietää, miten kauan olen tahtonut vain tätä”, hän sanoi hämmästyen äänensä käheyttä.

Helpottunut hymy valaisi Toivon kasvot eikä Kokki muistanut koskaan nähneensä toista yhtä viehättävänä.

”Minä olen ollut niin huolissani”, Toivo sanoi, vaikka hänen ilmeensä olikin edelleen ylenpalttisen onnellinen. ”Kun sain kuulla siitä, mitä tapahtui sinä iltana, kun Kuurna… Että sinä olit siellä hänen kanssaan ja hän satutti sinua ja mitä tahansa olisi saattanut tapahtua… Minun oli pakko tulla luoksesi silloin heti – katsomaan, että olet todella kunnossa ja kokonainen. Ja sitten sinä työnsit minut pois. Minä luulin, että olit huomannut ihastukseni ja inhosit sitä. Ja minua. Nämä viime viikot ovat olleet aivan kummalliset; en ole tiennyt mitä ajatella välttelystäsi ja toisaalta katseistasi ja ilmeistäsi. Ajattelin antaa asian olla ja toivoa, että ajan kanssa voisit jälleen edes sietää minua työtoverinasi, mutta sitten näin sinun lukevan työpaikkailmoituksia ja se oli viimeinen pisara. Pelkäisin niin menettäväni sinut…”

Toivo ei näyttänyt kykenevän lopettamaan puhetulvaansa, joten Kokki kohotti toisen kätensä ja asetti etusormensa toisen huulille. Se tehosi ja Toivo vaikeni heti. Kokki oli aikeissa vihdoin viimein saada tapahtumien kulun omiin käsiinsä ja saada tuntea toisen huulet omillaan uudelleen – ja uudelleen ja uudelleen, jos Toivo vain sen sallisi – mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä sitä, hän tunsi etusormessaan Toivon kielen, joka alkoi tehdä varovaisia ympyröitä sen kärkeen.

Jotakin kuumaa alkoi kiertyä Kokin vatsanpohjassa. Hän oli kuvitellut öiden pimeyden turvin heidän välilleen vaikka millaisia kohtaamisia, mutta Toivon uskallus yllätti hänet. Toisen katse ei hetkeksikään siirtynyt pois hänen silmistään, vaikka tämän kieli muuttui entistä rohkeammaksi. Kokki kykeni vain tuijottamaan toisen kasvoilla vaihtuvia ilmeitä, kun tämä hyväili ensin hänen etusormeaan ja siirtyi sitten keskisormeen ja nimettömään. Toivo näytti ensin lähes uneksuvalta, sitten hieman ilkikuriselta ja lopulta punastui ja käänsi katseensa alaspäin. Samalla Kokin nimetön liukui pois tämän huulilta, ja Kokki tunsi huoneen kylmyyden sormissaan.

”Anteeksi, minä olen tyhmä”, hän kuuli Toivon kuiskaavan.

Kokki pudisti päätään, mutta tajusi sitten, ettei Toivo tietenkään nähnyt sitä.

”Älä sano noin”, Kokki sanoi ja tarttui toista kädestä molemmilla käsillään. Kokki oli viimein saanut kiinni omista ajatuksistaan ja tiesi, että pystyisi toteuttamaan pitkäaikaisen mielihalunsa ja suutelemaan ja koskettamaan Toivoa, mutta hän halusi ensin selvittää tämän asian. Toivon käsi oli kutsuvan lämmin hänen omassaan, joten hän kohotti sen huulilleen ja antoi sille suudelman – ensin rystysille, sitten useamman kämmenpuolelle.

”Mitään mitä sinä täällä teet, ei ole tyhmää”, hän lupasi suudelmien välissä. ”Minä haluan sitä kaikkea.”

”Todellako?” Toivo kysyi silmäillen edelleen enemmän paidanrintamustaan kuin mitään muuta.

”Olisinko minä tässä muuten?” Kokki kysyi vastaan. ”Minä olen epätoivoisesti tarkastellut sinua viikkokausia koettaen saada selvyyttä siihen, onko minulla mitään mahdollisuuksia vai onko mielikuvitukseni vain keksinyt jotain meidän välillemme. Et tiedä, millaista on olla asiasta vihdoin varma.”

”Ehkä sentään tiedän”, Toivo huomautti hymähtäen ja katsoi vihdoin ylöspäin. Kokki tarttui tilaisuuteen ja suuteli toista. Hän ei halunnut olla liian vaativa vaan koetti pitää kosketuksensa kevyenä ja tutkivana, mutta Toivo ei ilmeisesti ollut samaa mieltä vaan syvensi kosketusta, kunnes he molemmat irrottautuivat tosistaan henkeään haukkoen.

”Eivätkö paitasi ja housusikin ole edelleen hieman märät”, Toivo kysyi viattoman näköisenä, pieni hymy karehtien suupielissään.

Kokki ei vieläkään ollut uskoa, miten toinen saattoi olla samalla niin arka ja uskalias. Mutta tarkemmin ajatellen Toivo oli aina ollut juuri sellainen, yhtä aikaa kokematon ja epäröivä, mutta samalla rohkea kysymään ja kyseenalaistamaan. Ja juuri nyt Kokilla ei ollut mitään syytä kyseenalaistaa tätä kevyesti verhottua ehdotusta läheisempään kanssakäymiseen.

”Taitavat ne olla,” Kokki virnisti. ”Ja olen varmaankin kastellut tässä vieressäsi ollessani vahingossa nyt sinutkin, vai mitä luulet?”

”Ehdottomasti”, Toivo lausui painokkaasti ja alkoi avata Kokin liivin nappeja.

Kokki makasi kyljellään sängyssään ja tuijotti katulampun kajossa kellonsa sekuntiviisaria, joka kiersi kehää hänen ajatustensa kanssa. Hän oli herännyt hetki sitten ja vaistomaisesti sättinyt alitajuntaansa siitä, että se oli jälleen luonut hänelle tuskallisen nautinnollisia unia. Sitten hän tajusi, että oli lähes putoamassa vuoteeltaan ja vain hänen vyötärönsä ympärille kiertynyt käsivarsi piti häntä aloillaan kapeassa sängyssä. Eilisillan tapahtumat palautuivat nopeasti hänen mieleensä, ja Kokin tuntemukset vaihtuivat ärtymyksestä ensin ihmetykseen, siitä rentoon tyytyväisyyteen ja sitten huolestumiseen.

Mitä tämä merkitsi? Oliko Toivo täällä vain koska oli sattunut nukahtamaan kaiken… sen jälkeen ja herättyään katoaisi häpeilevän kiireisenä, vai oliko tämä jäänyt tarkoituksella? Entä heidän työnsä, miten tämä vaikuttaisi siihen? Salailu ja pelko paljastumisesta. Uskaltaisivatko he todella ryhtyä tähän – vai oliko jo liian myöhäistä kysyä moista?

Toivo mutisi jotakin hänen selkänsä takana ja tiukensi käsivartensa otetta Kokin ympärillä. Seuraavaksi Kokki tunsi toisen huulet olkapäällään ja sitten niskassaan ja sieltä ne etenivät ylöspäin pitkin hiusrajaa. Kokin ajatukset hylkäsivät hetkessä noidankehänsä ja kurottuivat toista kohti.

”Väinö, mitä kello on?” Toivo kysyi unisesti suudelmien välissä.

”Hieman yli puolenyön”, Kokki vastasi ja kääntyi samalla selälleen niin, että Toivo jäi puoliksi hänen päälleen.

Toivon raukea katse terävöityi hitaasti.

”Minun täytyy varmaankin läh…”

Kokki antoi nopean suukon hiljentääkseen Toivon turhan äkkinäiset ideat. Hän mietti tyytyväisenä kaikkia tulevia viikkoja, jolloin hän voisi voittaa kaikki heidän sanailunsa tällä yksinkertaisella keinolla. Joskaan ei ehkä töissä, mutta sitä hän ei halunnut nyt miettiä.

”Tämän kaupunginosan kadut ovat yöllä epäilyttäviä tyyppejä täynnä”, Kokki huomautti hymyillen. ”Anna heidän rötöstellä siellä nyt ja mennään sitten yhdessä huomenna niitä selvittämään.”

Hän ei osannut muotoilla kutsuaan tämän vakavammin siltä varalta, että Toivo ehdottomasti vastustaisi ajatusta jäädä yksi. Toivon onnellinen ilme kertoi, että vastustelu ei tullut hänen mieleensäkään.

”Hyvä on,” tämä kuiskasi. ”Mutta jos minä huomenna näytän yhdeltä niistä epäilyttävistä tyypeistä ryppyisissä vaatteissani, syy on yksin sinun.”

”Minulla on silitysrauta”, Kokki lupasi ja asettui sängylle paremmin niin, että ylettyi koskettamaan Toivoa kaikkialle sinne, minne oli niin kauan kaivannut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä lienee nyt tämän sarjan päätös – ellei ihmeellistä lisäinspiraatiota ja ylimääräistä aikaa jostakin ilmesty. (Tietenkin he minun päässäni jo jatkavat sinnikkäästi tarinaansa, mutta no, katsotaan…) Kiitos lukemisesta!


End file.
